Our Sweet
by Fujiwara Hana
Summary: Kehidupan manis seputar Gaara dan Hinata. Setiap chapter memuat cerita yang berbeda dan tidak berhubungan dengan chapter sebelumnya. /AU / typos / absurd / OOC /
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary : Kehidupan manis seputar Gaara dan Hinata. Setiap chapter memuat cerita yang berbeda dan tidak berhubungan dengan chapter sebelumnya. /AU / typos / absurd / OOC /**_

**Warning : AU, typos, OOC, dll.**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Sweet (c) Fujiwara Hana**

**GaaHina cute pair ^_^**

_**Chapter 1**_

Hinata mengenggam rok selututnya kuat-kuat. Remasan yang tadinya lemah semakin lama semakin menguat. Ia menahan isak tangisnya yang sedari tadi hampir menguar. Hatinya begitu kacau. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang ia berjuang untuk mengatakannya secara baik-baik.

"Jadi sekarang lebih baik kita berpisah saja," kepalanya masih ia tundukkan dalam-dalam, menatap tanah tempatnya berpijak. Suaranya masih agak bergetar menahan tangis yang hampir keluar.

Gaara masih terdiam di tempatnya. Tubuhnya menjulang tinggi di hadapan Hinata. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku. Tatapan yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk menatap Hinata terasa aneh. Entah bingung, kecewa atau mungkin sakit. Gaara menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya berat. Udara di dekatnya terasa asing memasuki indra penciumannya.

"Hm?"

Hinata merutuk dalam hati, sejak kapan seorang Sabaku Gaara mendadak lemot?

"Bukankah sudah kubilang 8 kali, apa kau tuli hah?" jarang-jarang Hinata bersikap seperti.

Gaara mendengus pelan.

"Aku tidak tuli, pendek. Aku hanya tidak mengerti maksud perkataanmu,"

What? Berani sekali Sabaku memanggilnya pendek.

"Pendek katamu? Aku tidak pendek tahu, hanya kurang tinggi, dasar panda!"

"Terserah apa maumu, yang paling penting apa maksudmu meminta putus denganku, ha?" suara bariton yang menggema menimbulkan bulu kuduk Hinata merinding.

"Tidak perlu aku mengatakannya padamu, yang terpenting kita putus,"

Gaara mengambil langkah mendekat. Hinata terdiam membisu di tempat. Menyelipkan anak rambut di sisi kepala Hinata membuat gadis didepannya terhenyak, lavendernya melotot tajam.

"Kalau itu keputusanmu, _fine_. Tapi sebelum kau menghilang, bisakah mengabulkan satu permohonan terakhirku?" nadanya agak mengambang antara memelas dan memaksa.

"Apa itu?" Hinata menjawab acuh.

"Peluk aku,"

Hembusan angin semakin terasa setelah Gaara mengucapkan permohonannya. Hinata masih tetap di tempat tidak beranjak sedikitpun. Gaara mengambil satu langkah maju.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, biarkan aku yang memelukmu,"

Dan beberapa saat setelah kata-kata itu dilontarkan, Gaara mengulurkan tangannya. Dan ...

CUT!

"Tidak ada adegan pelukan Gaara! Bukankah kau sudah membaca naskahnya tadi?" Tenten berteriak gemas melihat tingkah Gaara.

"Kau bilang boleh improvisasi?" Gaara menyela.

Agar tak menimbulkan masalah yang berkelanjutan, pada akhirnya Tenten yang mengalah setelah mendapat bujukan dari Shion.

"Ya ya ya, terserah. Istirahat 15 menit, kita mulai syuting lagi pukul 14.00,"

Dan semua anak bergegas menuju tempat rindang untuk sekedar istirahat ataupun makan. Begitu juga dengan Gaara dan Hinata. Mereka mengambil tempat di bawah pohon besar di pojok lapangan.

"Gaara-_kun_ ini _bentou-_mu," Hinata memberikan Gaara sebuah kotak makan berwarna merah bata.

Gaara mengambilnya dan langsung membukanya. Di dalamnya terdapat bermacam-macam makanan yang membuat siapapun langsung lapar.

Gaara mengambil sosis dan memakannya, "Enak," gumamnya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Kau tidak makan?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku sudah kenyang,"

_Jade_ Gaara menyipit, "Sudah kenyang atau sedang diet?"

Hinata memukul bahu Gaara pelan sementara pemuda yang dipukul pura-pura sibuk menangkis.

"Aku tidak diet tahu," Hinata manyun sementara pipinya mulai bereaksi.

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis membuat Hinata terpesona.

"Apa?" Gaara yang menyadari langsung bertanya.

"T-tidak apa-apa, hanya saja-"

Gaara dibuat semakin penasaran menunggu kata-kata dari Hinata.

"-kau sangat tampan," Hinata memalingkan wajah meronanya agar Gaara tak melihat.

Gaara terdiam sebelum menyeringai, "Aku memang dari dulu sudah tampan tahu, kau saja yang terlambat menyadari, dasar pendek," Gaara menyentil dahi Hinata pelan.

Hinata kembali cemberut manyun.

"Tapi walaupun kamu lemot dan pendek-" Gaara menggenggam tangan kiri Hinata pelan dan hangat,"-aku tetap menyukaimu," ucap Gaara jujur. Pandangannya teduh menatap obyek manis di hadapannya.

Hinata gugup setengah mati. Degup jantungnya tak beraturan. Sontak ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Gaara. Mengambil 2 buah buket bunga di belakangnya yang merupakan properti untuk _shooting_ dan ia letakkan di masing-masing tangan untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Ano- bisakah Gaara-_kun_ diam disitu selama 30 detik?"

Alis Gaara berkerut, ia bingung. "Untuk?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Gaara, Hinata meletakkan buket bunga yang terdapat dikedua tangannya di masing-masing sisi kepala Gaara dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Hinata menjauhkan wajahnya yang mirip kepiting rebus.

"Hoo, berani sekali kau menciumku, pendek. Tapi yang tadi itu belum 30 detik," Gaara menyeringai iblis. Hinata salah tingkah.

_**Chapter 1 End**_

Thanks to : reader dan reviewer di story-story saya sebelumnya : ) dan juga yang udah fav dan follow juga terima kasih banyak : D

Btw saya minta do'anya buat UN ya XD : D makasih : D : )


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary : Kehidupan manis seputar Gaara dan Hinata. Setiap chapter memuat cerita yang berbeda dan tidak berhubungan dengan chapter sebelumnya. /AU / typos / absurd / OOC /**_

**Warning : AU, typos, OOC, dll.**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Sweet (c) Fujiwara Hana**

**GaaHina cute pair ^_^**

**Hinata's POV**

_**Chapter 2**_

Kupandangi benda lembut ringan berwarna putih yang tertarik oleh gravitasi bumi. Menempel di helaian rambut gelapku. Kuusap perlahan sehingga berjatuhan. Ini terlalu lembut. Kugosokkan kedua tanganku dengan cepat menimbulkan gelenyar kehangatan walau sesaat. Kuhembuskan udara melalui mulut menimbulkan uap yang bisa dikatakan jelas terlihat.

"Lama sekali," aku berkata pada diri sendiri. Ketukan kakiku terdengar jelas ketika ujung sepatuku menyentuh bangku yang kududuki saat ini.

Duduk sendiri ditemani hembusan angin yang cukup kencang sungguh tak menyenangkan. Selain dinginnya menusuk tulang, aku juga risih melihat beberapa pasangan sedang bermesraan di sekelilingku. Walaupun cuaca sangat dingin setidaknya janganlah berbuat hal yang tidak layak ditonton didepan umum.

"Bosan~" keluhku entah yang keberapa kali kulantunkan. Bodohnya aku yang tidak membawa sarung tangan untuk sekadar mengurangi suhu dingin ditubuhku. Salahkan sifat pelupaku yang sedari dulu tak pernah hilang. Kugosok kembali tanganku walau tak begitu membantu menekan suhu yang dingin ini. Seluruh persendianku terasa kaku akibat duduk di bangku di sebuah taman terbuka. Setidaknya masih ada pohon di atas tempatku duduk dengan begitu lelehan salju agak berkurang mengenai kepalaku.

PLUK.

Aku termangu. Kepalaku tiba-tiba terasa hangat. Aku mengangkat tanganku, mengelus kepalaku yang kini terlindungi topi dari wol berwarna coklat yang sangat hangat. Dan ketika ku tolehkan kepalaku ke arah kiri, kulihat ia sedang duduk disampingku menyesap kopi hangatnya. Uap mengepul di atas kopinya.

Hening.

Aku rasa aku memandangnya terlalu lama. Surai merah _maroon-_nya melambai-lambai. _Jade-_nya yang terlihat mengintimidasi namun tetap terlihat menawan. Ia tidak mempunyai alis namun tetap tidak menurunkan level ketampannya. Tidak. Harusnya aku tidak memandangnya terlalu lama. Bukannya aku seharusnya marah? Bukannya aku sekarang harus menanyakan apa alasan ia datang terlalu lama sehingga membuatku membeku disini?

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu,"

Aku hanya mengangguk singkat. Membenarkan letak topiku yang agak melorot. Aku bingung memulai percakapan darimana. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya dikarenakan ia pindah sekolah. Terpaan angin yang cukup kuat membuatku menggigil. Gigiku bergemeletuk tak karuan. Harusnya aku memakai pakaian yang lebih tebal tadi.

"Kemarikan tanganmu," ia memerintah. Telapak tangan pucatnya menunggu sambutan tanganku.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku bingung.

Ia diam saja sembari menarik paksa tangan kiriku. Kemudian bersama dengan tangan kanannya, ia masukkan tangan kami di dalam saku jaketnya yang tebal. Aku sedikit merona.

"Kau belum berubah,"

Aku mengernyit bingung.

Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya. Setelah sampai di depan wajahnya, ia menunjuk kedua pipinya mengahadapku dan kemudian menunjuk pipiku. Aku agak terbengong, setelahnya ia tersenyum lepas dan mencubit hidungku menimbulkan warna agak merah.

Tanganku yang bebas melepaskan cubitannya di hidungku. Mengelus-elus hidungku yang agak sakit aku cemberut pura-pura marah. Tetapi ia tidak memperdulikan ekspesiku malahan terus-terus tersenyum. Menyebalkan.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau sampaikan sehingga tega membuatku menunggumu selama berjam-jam?" aku agak menekankan pada kata-kata 'berjam-jam' padanya. Aku berharap alasannya harus logis sehingga aku tidak menyesal menunggunya disini dengan bosan dan kedinginan.

Ia diam saja dan tersenyum sedikit sekali. _Jade-_nya yang menawan agak sipit.

Aku terhenyak. Degup jantungku berdetak dengan berisik. Udara disekitarku agak berat kuhirup. Aku agak ragu. Dengan perlahan aku menarik tangan kiriku yang tadinya masih berada di dalam saku jaketnya. Meletakkan telapak tanganku di depan wajahku aku terbelalak. Mulutku menganga saking syoknya.

Gaara menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku masih dengan tersenyum kecil. Tatapan matanya seolah mengatakan 'bagaimana?'. Setelah lama ia menunggu reaksiku namun tak kunjung mendapatkan jawabannya ia mendekat ke arahku. Membisikkan kata-kata di telingaku.

"Bagaimana? Hm?" tutur katanya terdengar lembut ditelingaku. Kedinginan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti tubuhku sedikit berkurang. Pemandangan disekelilingku berubah di mataku. Bagiku sekarang disini hanya ada aku dan Gaara ditemani butiran-butiran salju yang turun.

"_Kirei_," jawabku agak terisak. Aku terharu, sungguh. Ini merupakan sifat termanis dari Gaara. Aku tidak menyangka Gaara akan seromantis ini. Kupandangi lagi cincin bermata putih di jari manis tangan kiriku. Indah dan cantik. Sangat.

Gaara bergerak mendekat padaku kemudian memelukku erat. Menyembunyikan wajahku yang telah penuh oleh airmata bahagia didadanya. Mengusap-usap helaian _indigo-_ku dengan halus dan sesekali menciumnya. "Jangan menangis, Hinata," bisiknya lembut.

Aku tidak mengindahkan perintahnya. Aku masih tersedu. Rasa bahagia ini terasa meluap. Rasa bahagia ini tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Aku membalas pelukannya dengan erat. Mencengkeram jaketnya membuat bekas lipatan. Aku sungguh malu, semua orang memperhatikan kami. Aku semakin menyelusupkan wajahku pada dada Gaara.

Ya. Sekarang aku tahu jawabannya. Alasan mengapa aku tidak bisa marah pada seorang Sabaku Gaara.

Itu karena ...

Aku ...

Mencintainya ...

Sangat mencintainya ...

_**Chapter 2 End**_

_**AN : maaf kalau chap 2 ini agak aneh, -_-**_

**Thanks to : virgo24 : ini udah lanjut : ). suli hime : XD ini lanjutannya, makasih : D. blackeyes947 : ini chap2-nya : D. Uchihaii : makasih : D XD.**

**Mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary : Kehidupan manis seputar Gaara dan Hinata. Setiap chapter memuat cerita yang berbeda dan tidak berhubungan dengan chapter sebelumnya. /AU / typos / absurd / OOC /**_

**Warning : AU, typos, OOC, dll.**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Sweet (c) Fujiwara Hana**

**GaaHina cute pair ^_^**

_**Chapter 3**_

"Uhuk... uhuk!"

Suasana hening ternoda oleh suara batuk seorang siswi yang duduk di pojok ruang bertuliskan 'PERPUSTAKAAN'.

"Hachiii!"

Ditambah suara bersin dari siswi yang sama.

Hinata menggosok hidung mungilnya yang gatal. Batuk disertai bersin sungguh membuat dirinya tak enak, apalagi di tempat yang membutuhkan suasana tenang yang diinginkan oleh orang disekitarnya.

"Sejak kapan kau sakit flu?" suara maskulin siswa di depannya terdengar.

"Eh?" _lavender_ Hinata menatap obyek di depannya yang dipisahkan oleh meja perpustakaan.

"Haruskah kuulangi?" Gaara tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku 'Pohon yang Cocok Ditanam di Tempat Gersang'.

Agar tak mendapat tatapan tajam dari kekasihnya, Hinata menjawab pelan, "Sejak kemarin, setelah menjemput Hanabi dari tempat kursus,"

Suasana kembali hening. Jumlah siswa semakin ramai memenuhi ruangan. Walaupun cukup sesak, tak satupun siswa yang berani mengganggu suasana kebersamaan sang ketua OSIS dan Bendahara OSIS.

"Uhuk... uhukk. Hachi!"

Gaara mendengus pelan. Menutup buku bersampul merah dan meletakkannya di meja. Tangan kanan menopang dagu, menatap wajah Hinata dengan datar.

Dengan pacar pun Gaara tidak bisa kompromi soal ekspresi, dingin. Dasar.

"Daripada batukmu mengganggu konsentrasiku, mau kuberitahu cara mengobatinya?"

Hinata merengut sebal. Dianggap mengganggu, huh? Seperti Gaara tidak pernah mengganggunya saja.

"Apa?" Hinata ikut menopang dagunya di atas tangan kanan. Lavendernya bergulir bosan namun juga penasaran akan topik yang Gaara lontarkan. Soalnya ia juga tak nyaman kalau dimanapun ia akan terus bersin dan menjadi pusta perhatian. Hinata paling sebal kalau dirinya dijadikan obyek pandangan oleh orang-orang disekitarnya, apalagi orang yang tak dikenal.

Ruangan agak sepi. Siswa lain menjadikan kantin tempat pelarian mereka setelah perpustakaan.

"Maju," Gaara memerintah. Mutlak harus di patuhi oleh Hinata yang memang dari dulu penurut. Hinata memajuka kursinya pelan, menimbulkan suara gesekan kaki kayu dan lantai. Kepalanya ia majukan sedikit. Ekpresi mukanya tampak polos, sarat akan penasaran yang membuncah.

Gaara menunjukkan seringai yang menakutkan.

Cup.

Sebelum menarik kepala Hinata pelan mendekat ke wajahnya dan mencium tepat bibir mungil Hinata. Hinata terbelalak sementara Gaara terus menciumnya.

Waktu terasa berhenti bagi keduanya. Hinata yang belum bisa bereaksi akan tindakan Gaara. Dan Gaara yang terus menikmati kegiatan favoritnya.

Yang sekarang Hinata bisa lihat adalah kedua _jade_ Gaara yang tertutup yang tampak indah walaupun tanpa alis. Kadang Hinata heran bagaimana bisa seseorang lahir tanpa alis? Tapi itu nyata, Gaara buktinya. Tapi Hinata juga tak bisa menahan senyum ketika ingat bahwa dirinya sangat menyukai Gaara yang tanpa alis tersebut.

Tunggu. Hinata merasa aneh. Merasa bahwa beberapa pasang sorot mata tertuju padanya. Dengan sorot mata heran, geli, dan malu. Hey! Hinata ingat. Hinata sekarang ingat bahwa sejak tadi Gaara belum melepaskan ciumannya.

Hinata mencari cara. Mengingat gerakan tangan tak mempan untuk menghentikan ulah Gaara. Ting! Berteman lama dengan Sasuke membuat otaknya cukup tertular kejeniusan sang jenius.

Dan dengan gerakan gesit-

"AWW!"

Hinata menggigit bibir Gaara. Dengan wajah mengejek Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Gaara, mengabaikan tatapan dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Hinata merasa menang.

Sekarang Gaara yang merengut. Mencari cara mengembalikan kekalahannya tadi. Hahaha. Gaara tertawa dalam hati, lupa bahwa ia punya sahabat tak kalah jenius dari Sasuke. Shikamaru Nara. Siswa termalas yang katanya mempunyai IQ 200.

Gaara berdehem pelan membuat perhatian seluruh orang tertuju padanya. Hinata menautkan alisnya bingung. Melihat reaksi Hinata yang sangat dinantikannya, Gaara memulai aksinya. Dengan suara dikeraskan Gaara berkata.

"Ini sudah ke 99 kalinya kau menggigitku dalam segala ciuman kita Hinata. Kau mau menggenapinya sampai 100? Atau mungkin 1000? Tapi itu tak masalah bagiku, aku pasti akan menikmatinya. Selalu menikmati sebagaimana kita selalu melakukannya,"

Siswi-siswi terkikik geli dan memerah. Dan para siswa merasa kalah saing akan kevulgaran kata-kata Gaara. Sedangkan Hinata? Jangan ditanya lagi. Kalian tidak lupa 'kan kebiasaan Hinata ketika malu menyelimutinya?

Dan Hinata baru saja sadar.

Tingkat kejahilannya sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan tingkat kejahilan Gaara yang sudah mencapai level kritis maksimal.

_**Chapter 3 End**_

_**AN : yosh! Akhirnya bisa update ch3, seneng banget UN udah selesai tinggal tunggu hasil : )**_

_**Big Thanks to :**_

**suli hime** : makasih ; ), senang deh kamu sering mampir, hehe . **Lluvia Pluviophile **: makasih ; ), thanks do'anya, berkat do'amu alhamdulilah lancar : D do'ain lagi ya biar nilainya bagus, hehe, _Yoroshiku_ : ). **Vampire Uchiha **: GaaHina dari dulu emang manis X D. : ini udah lanjut : O. **seman99i **:yap bener banget, mereka berdua LDR-an. **Kayyashima** : makasih : D. **Ms. X** : makasih : D, agak kaku kalau bikin komedi, gomen, salam hangat kembali : ). **Uchihaii** : hehe, yang pendek gampang selesainya soalnya : 3, makasih sudah mampir lagi X D.

_**Makasih buat yang udah fav&amp;foll : D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Summary : Kehidupan manis seputar Gaara dan Hinata. Setiap chapter memuat cerita yang berbeda dan tidak berhubungan dengan chapter sebelumnya. /AU / typos / absurd / OOC /**_

**Warning : AU, typos, OOC, dll.**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Sweet (c) Fujiwara Hana**

**GaaHina cute pair ^_^**

**Setting : Dunia Ninja (sebutannya Fanon?)**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Hinata's POV**_

"Silahkan ramen pesananmu nona,"

Eh? Sejak kapan Teuchi-_san_ mempekerjakan lelaki di kedainya? Padahal kan biasanya ia tidak membolehkan laki-laki berada di sekitar putrinya, Ayame-_san_? Aku mendongak dan terkejut mendapati teman Naruto-_kun_ tengah membawa dua buah mangkok berisi ramen.

"Eh? Kazekage-_sama_?" lontarku kaget. Sementara Kazekage-_sama_ sedang meletakkan satu mangkok ramen di mejaku.

"Ya? Ada masalah?" Ia tampak mendudukkan dirinya di hadapanku.

"Tidak, err hanya saja agak aneh melihat Kazekage-_sama_ bekerja di sini,"

Kazekage-_sama_ tidak menyanggah ucapanku. Aku menunduk malu. Semua orang di kedai tampak melihat kami dengan tampang bingung.

"Makanlah selagi masih panas,"

"E-eh ya, Kazekage-_sama_," Kazekage-_sama_ sedang bekerja, tetapi mengapa ia malah makan ramen didepanku?

"Ano- Kazekage-_sama_ tidak kembali bekerja?"

Aku mengambil sumpit dan membelahnya menjadi dua agar bisa kugunakan.

"Aku tidak bekerja disini,"

Aku mengangguk paham.

"Ngomong-ngomong jangan panggil aku Kazekage-_sama_, itu terlalu panjang. Cukup memanggilku dengan Gaara,"

Kazekage-_sama_ terus memakan ramennya sementara aku masih terdiam. Maksudnya?

"Eto- apa yang membuat Kaze-"

"Gaara," ia mendelik tajam kepadaku. Meneguk ludah pelan aku meneruskan ucapanku.

"Em, Gaara?"

"Itu lebih baik,"

Ah aku lupa hal yang akan kutanyakan tadi. Sudahlah. Aku mengaduk ramen yang tidak lagi panas seperti tadi. Aktu tertunduk memikirkan undangan pernikahan Naruto-_kun_ dan Shion-_san_.

"Patah hati, huh?"

Heeeee? Apa ia sedang menyindirku? Aku tidak boleh terpengaruh oleh sindirannya. Pura-pura tidak mendengar dan diam saja pasti akan lebih baik.

"Kuakui Naruto memang tampan,"

Dia bilang Naruto tampan? Jangan-jangan di _gay_? Oh tidak, kenapa makhluk setampan Kazekage –_sama_ seorang _gay_?

"Tapi tidak kusangka dia akan menjerat seseorang sebegitu dalam," dia menumpukan dagunya di atas tangannya, "Dan lagi orang itu seorang _Heiress_ Hyuuga, Klan yang terpandang."

Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi sekarang.

"Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu, Gaara?" pertanyaanku dingin dan datar.

Gaara menoleh ke arahku. Rambut merah batanya tampak bergoyang. Tato di dahinya kini terlihat amat jelas. Dan untuk lima detik aku tak berkedip melihatnya. Aku mulai bimbang. Cinta pertamaku tidak hilang semudah ini kan?

"Kau tahu bahwa semua desa memliki pemimpin. Seperti Raikage untuk Kumogakure. Hokage untuk Konohagakure. Dan Kazekage untuk Sunagakure," Gaara tampak mengambil gelas berisi air putih dan meminumnya, "jadi menurutku gelar seperti Raikage, Hokage dan Kazekage setara."

Aku menautkan alisku bingung. Jadi sebenarnya apa maksud dari perkataan Gaara ini?

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan Gaara?" Aku agak berdecak sebal. Kenapa tidak langsung _to the point_ sih?

"Dari dulu kau ingin menikah dengan Naruto kan?"

Mukaku langsung panas. Aku yakin sekarang wajahku sudah memerah penuh.

"D-darimana k-kau tahu i-itu?!" aku sangat syok. Tak terasa aku sudah membentaknya.

"Gosip umum. Tidak ada yang tidak tahu. Tapi kalau Naruto aku agak ragu kalau ia tahu,"

"I-itu dulu, s-sekarang tidak l-lagi,"

"_Yokatta_. Sudah kukatakan bahwa Hokage dan Kazekage itu setara. Jadi karena kau tidak menikah dengan Hokage, bagaimana kalau kau menikah dengan Kazekage? Hasilnya sama saja kan?"

Eh? Menikah? Dengan Kazekage-_sama_? M-maksudnya Kazekage-_sama_ yang di depanku ini?

Aku hanya diam. Tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Wajahku tambah memerah dan kepalaku kutundukkan. Tanpa disangka Gaara berdiri.

"Mohon perhatian sebentar. Aku ingin menyampaikan berita bahwa minggu depan aku akan menikah dengan Hinata. Gaara dari Suna akan menikah dengan Hinata dari Konoha. Kazekage akan menikah dengan _Heiress_ Hyuuga,"

Dan semua orang didalam kedai Ramen Teuchi-_san_ gempar dengan pengumuman dari Kazekage.

_**Chapter 4 End**_

_**AN: makasih buat reader, reviewer, dan yang udah fav&amp;foll :D berkat kalian semua saya bisa mengupdate ch4 : ) **_

**Thanks to :**

**virgo24 :** makasih : ) ini lebih pendek deh kayaknya, hehe. **suli hime :** seneng kamu datang lagi #_bighug_ amiin makasih do'anya, semoga terkabul :D ini ch4 silakan dikomentari : D Yosh semangat!. **Ms. X** : _sankyu_ sudah berkunjung lagi : D makasih : ) salam hangat kembali XD. **: **arigatou datang lagi : ) ini udah lanjut : ) monggo dikomentari, hehe, sesuai permintaanmu ini setting dunia ninja, tapi maaf agak aneh :/. **Kayyashima :** makasih udah berkunjung lagi : D. **Uchihaii :** XD, ini udah lanjut : ) makasih udah datang lagi : D

_**makasih buat yang udah fav&amp;foll :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Summary : Kehidupan manis seputar Gaara dan Hinata. Setiap chapter memuat cerita yang berbeda dan tidak berhubungan dengan chapter sebelumnya. /AU / typos / absurd / OOC /**_

**Warning : AU, typos, OOC, dll.**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Sweet (c) Fujiwara Hana**

**GaaHina cute pair**

_**Chapter 5**_

Hinata berjalan tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti orang di depannya yang juga berjalan cepat. Kakinya seringkali terseok karena ia tidak melihat jalan. Pergelangan tangannya yang ditarik kuat oleh _orang itu_ sehingga Hinata tidak bisa untuk tidak mengikutinya.

"A-ano maaf tanganku sakit."

Orang di depannya sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Ia tetap berjalan.

"Bisakah kita tidak berlari? Aku capek."

Kemudian langkah pemuda di depannya terhenti, ia menoleh.

"Dimana kantor polisi?"

Hinata merasa aneh dan linglung. Sebenarnya ia tidak kenal dengan dengan pemuda ini. Yang Hinata tahu ketika ia sedang berada di seberang jalan untuk menyeberang ia merasa ada seseorang yang tengah mengawasinya. Dan ketika ia menatap lurus ke seberang jalan yang lain, berdirilah pemuda berambut merah ini disana. Dengan pandangan lurus menatap Hinata. Kemudian ketika ia sadar pergelangan tangannya tengah berada dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Kita hanya berjalan lurus saja kemudian belok ke arah kanan."

Mereka berdua berjalan lagi.

Seharusnya ia berteriak meminta tolong ketika pemuda itu dengan kasarnya menyeretnya pergi. Untuk seseorang yang belum ia kenal ini keadaan yang sulit. Tetapi ketika melihat wajah _cute_ berhiaskan tato di dahi kirinya Hinata merasa bahwa pemuda ini tidak jahat.

"Hn."

"T-tapi a-ada keperluan anda d-disana? D-dan lagipula mengapa a-anda tidak kesana s-seorang diri? M-maksudku untuk a-apa aku h-harus ikut?" gagap mendadak menerjang Hinata tanpa ampun.

Jika boleh memilih, Hinata lebih memilih untuk jalan memutar jika ia harus bertemu orang macam di depannya ini.

"Gaara."

"Eh?"

"Namaku Gaara. Sabaku Gaara."

"Em... ya, Gaara-_san_ belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi."

"Lapor pencurian."

"K-kenapa aku h-harus ikut?" Hinata mengulang pertanyaannya yang belum Gaara jawab.

Gaara mendengus. "Tentu saja karena kau pelakunya."

Hinata sontak menghentikan langkahnya sekuat tenaga. Ia marah karena telah dituduh mencuri, apalagi dituduh oleh orang yang tak dikenalnya.

"Maaf aku pikir Gaara-_san_ sudah keterlaluan dengan menuduhku mencuri."

Merasa bahwa gadis di belakangnya berhenti, lantas Gaara menoleh ke belakang. Pupil hijaunya menelusuri perubahan raut muka Hinata yang mendadak dingin.

"Aku tidak menuduhmu. Aku mengatakan fakta."

Hinata sewot. "Apa buktinya? Adakah saksinya?"

Gaara mendekat, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Hinata.

"Aku korbannya."

Lavender Hinata melotot. Pemuda di depannya keterlaluan. Sungguh-sungguh keterlaluan! Pertama pemuda itu yang tidak Hinata kenal tiba-tiba menariknya, membawanya menjauh dari jalan raya. Kedua, dengan seenak jidatnya ia menuduh Hinata mencuri?

"Sekali lagi saya tekankan Sabaku-_san_, perbuatan anda yang menuduh orang lain yang tidak bersalah dapat menjebloskan anda ke dalam sel penjara jika anda belum tahu."

"Jadi kau tidak sadar apa yang kau curi?"

Hinata menggeram. "Sekali lagi saya luruskan. Saya. Tidak. Mencuri." Hinata menekan setiap kata-katanya. Ia yang dikenal lemah lembut menjadi agak judes kali ini.

"Biar ku katakan padamu agar lebih jelas. Kau telah mencuri-" tanpa diduga wajah Gaara mendekat. Kemudian dengan lirih ia berbisik. "-hatiku."

Kata-kata yang dibisikkan oleh Gaara terasa sejuk di telinganya yang perlahan merona seperti pipinya. Udara di sekelilingnya terasa dingin. Lalu lalang orang di sekitar Hinata tidak bisa ia rasakan kehadirannya. Bisikan Gaara bagaikan hipnotis.

Hei sejak kapan Hinata menjadi tunduk terhadap orang asing?

_**Chapter 5 end**_

_**An : ini kayaknya nggak ada sweetnya yah : ( maaf dehh :D**_

_**Thanks to :**_

**Suli hime** (makasih udah baca dan mau menunggu : D), **enchepcheptie** (ini udah lanjut XD makasih supportnya : D), **wda** (makasih sudah berkkunjung :D) , **Uchihaii** (hehehe yang panjang mungkin bukan di fic ini tapi di fic yang lain :D), **curly cox** (nah ini nih yang saya bingung mau bales review yang mana (?) hueheheheh makasih banget curly :3 berkatmu yang selalu menyemangatiku lewat Pm akhirnya bisa up ch 5 XD walaupun bukan kelanjutan dari ch 4 yang pov nya Gaara : ) karena memang setiap ch tidak berhubungan #alasanmacamapaini? Intinya makasih yaaaa :v chap depan mungkin povnya Gaara tapi berbeda cerita :3 yosh semoga curly puas dengan chap ini :D).


End file.
